Dangers Of The Job
by badly-knitted
Summary: Police work is dangerous in a lot of unexpected ways; it's not just guys with guns you have to watch out for. Written for fic promptly. Set after Vol. 7.


**Title:** Dangers Of The Job

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting: **After Vol. 7.

**Summary:** Police work is dangerous in a lot of unexpected ways; it's not just guys with guns you have to watch out for.

**Word Count:** 1220

**Written For:** My own prompt 'Any, Any, "You can always count on me",' at fic_promptly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The dangers of police work were many and varied; it wasn't all about being confronted by people armed with guns and knives, or defending yourself against bare fists punching and booted feet kicking. It often surprised Ryo the kinds of innocuous things the average criminal would turn into a weapon and attack others with. Broken bottles and baseball bats were in common usage, so were chairs, smashed over heads and backs. He'd seen women's nylons, the cords from blinds, belts and ties, even piano wires and guitar strings, used to strangle people. He'd even been on the receiving end of an attempted strangulation once, which hadn't been a pleasant experience in the endless few moments it had taken him to break free.

He'd had bottles thrown at him, rocks, canned goods, shoes, books, even a bag of flour, and been pelted with various kinds of fruit and vegetables. One time he'd been hit over the head with a pineapple of all things and knocked out, and on another occasion he'd been left stunned and sore after being caught on the back-swing by a little old lady who was beating up on her would-be mugger using her own handbag. Considering how hard it had hit him he wouldn't have been surprised to find she had a brick in it, but no… a lot of odds and ends, including a coin purse, a flashlight, keys, and a book, but no brick. He'd still ended up with a couple of impressive bruises; it hadn't been one of his finest moments, but still less embarrassing than the whole pineapple thing. He still hadn't lived that one down!

There'd also been more than a few criminals attempting to make a quick getaway by car or van, motorcycle or bike, or even on roller-skates, who'd tried to run him and his partner over. On those occasions, only their fast reflexes had saved them from the possibility of serious injury. Being a cop was a hazardous occupation and Ryo had been well aware of that even before he'd enrolled in the police academy. The risks involved in his chosen profession had never put him off, however; many cops made it through to retirement without so much as a scratch. It depended a lot on which precinct you worked out of, and which department. Being a detective in serious crimes, and in the area of New York presided over by the 27th Precinct, had simply turned out to be above average in the danger stakes, but that was just the luck of the draw.

Despite the various injuries he'd suffered thus far in his career, Ryo wouldn't have wanted to be assigned to any other precinct, in any other area of the city. He was right where he needed to be, where he could be most effective in the endless fight against crime. It didn't hurt that he got to work with people he genuinely liked and admired, in that respect he'd really fallen on his feet when he'd been assigned to the two-seven. There wasn't a single person he worked with that he didn't get along with, and his work partner had become not only his best friend but also his lover. He had a lot to be grateful for, and after today's events that was more true than ever before.

"Hey, how're ya feeling?"

Ryo opened his eyes to find Dee standing beside the gurney looking down at him, a worried expression on his face; he'd been so deep in thought he hadn't even heard his partner approach.

"Tired and sore; never had anyone try to drop a wall on me before. It's not an experience I particularly want to repeat." He smiled ruefully. "The paramedics want to take me in for x-rays; I don't think anything's broken but I'm probably going to be one big bruise by tomorrow, not to mention stiff as a board. Doesn't matter though; I'm alive, thanks to your quick thinking. I owe you."

"Nah." Dee shook his head. "We're partners; no matter what you can always count on me to get your back, and all the rest of ya."

"I know I can. Even so, what you did…" Ryo trailed off; Dee had risked his own life to save him.

"You'd have done the same."

He probably would have, but it had still been a crazy stunt. As the wall had started to collapse, Dee, who'd been bringing their assigned vehicle around to collect Ryo and their handcuffed suspect, had floored the accelerator, skidding to a halt alongside Ryo on the demolition site and using the car to take the brunt of the falling masonry. It was most likely a complete write-off now, too badly damaged to be worth the time and expense of repairing, but if Dee got in trouble over it he intended to point out that cars could be replaced a lot more easily than trained, experienced detectives, and he'd willingly destroy any number of them if it meant saving the life of one of their own. Ryo was worth a hell of a lot more than a lump of fibreglass with an engine. The car had been a piece of shit anyway, although he'd probably keep that opinion to himself.

The suspect had made a break for it, with the help of his partner in crime, the one responsible for bringing the wall down prematurely, but that was okay; Dee had put an APB out on the pair of them. They'd be caught; it was just a matter of time. At least now there was no doubt they were guilty as Hell. A case could be built against them in their absence and when they were caught, the NYPD would throw the book at them, metaphorically speaking. Dee would make sure they were charged with the attempted murder of a police officer on top of their original crime.

He'd dug Ryo out from under the rubble with his bare hands, and with the assistance of several members of the demolition crew, relieved to find that although his partner was unconscious and covered in cuts and scrapes, some of his clothes ripped and bloodstained, he was still breathing and had a strong pulse. The ambulance had arrived shortly afterwards, along with several police cars, and Dee had been kept busy filling the Chief in on what had happened while the paramedics took care of Ryo. He would've preferred to stay with his partner, but at least now he could accompany Ryo to the hospital.

He backed off to let the medics load the gurney into the back of the waiting ambulance, then climbed in too. Drake had said he'd follow and take Ryo's statement as soon as he was in a fit state to talk. Then he'd give Dee a ride back to the precinct. Ryo would probably be kept in overnight for observation; being buried alive under a pile of rubble was hardly a minor incident, but the important thing was that it looked like he'd be fine. No permanent damage done.

No matter what happened, and no matter what he had to do, Dee swore he would always be there for his partner; there was nothing he wouldn't do in order to protect the man he loved. Life without his baby didn't bear thinking about.

.

The End


End file.
